


Negligence

by Yougetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Healing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougetme/pseuds/Yougetme
Summary: Shizune is driven to be responsible, cross her t's and dot her i's. When a request gets her caught up chasing down a noncompliant Kakashi she reconsiders her priorities.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shizune, Shiranui Genma/Shizune
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Vacation

The glass doors slid open with a woosh as Shizune entered Konoha Hospital. She’d left the one important folder here she needed last night, before vacation. Which wasn’t a vacation so much as mandated time off and away from the hospital under the direct order of Tsunade, a three day weekend.

“Good morning Shizune! I thought you weren’t supposed to be in today.” The friendly gaze of the woman at the front desk caught Shizune before she could turn down the hall. 

“Oh good morning! I just left some paperwork I need to grab…”

The slight hand motion to move forward had Shizune pause, she walked up to the desk and leaned in.

“I know I should let the other medics handle this... but we’ve been having an issue.” Shizune’s eyes followed the folder as it slid across the desk “He’s canceled three times and is one of the last jonins to be checked off for a full physical who isn’t on a mission.”

Shizune’s eyebrows knit together as she skimmed the papers… “Hatake Kakashi?”

“He’s notorious Shizune. It’s a problem every year, he’s been sedated to get it done, flirted his way out, or just downright run away.” The nurse receptionist’s eyes were aflame, her fist clenched in frustration.

“Well, I’m honestly not supposed to step into anything official today… Tsunade-sama won’t let me.” There would be the mother of all office destruction tantrums to face if she got caught working.

It had only been about a year since she’d been back in Kohona and there hadn’t been any noteworthy run-ins with the copy-ninja. He was a year younger than her and despite that he graduated early from the academy. By the time she’d left the village, she knew he was on Minato’s squad but that was about it. As she continued reading through his file she was beginning to realize just how often he was sighted for negligent medical follow-up. Leaving early was marked visit after visit. 

“Alright, I’ll make a house call and ask him to come in on my way home.” Shizune said.

“Thank you, Shizune!”

After the agreement, she finished her errand and split before word got out that she was in for the day. It was still early warm rays of light just peaking into the valley beyond the hokage’s statues. His apartment complex happened to be relatively close to the Hokage’s tower which wasn’t far from her own. Shizune had taken on this extra errand the way she did most things dutifully, she was a stickler for following the rules. What excuse could an elite jonin have for not following proper medical care? Ludicrous.

Shizune knocked sharply on the door. Shifting her paperwork to one side staring at the wood grain. A soft shuffling sound, she tapped her foot as she waited. The door moved slowly revealing a sagging, rumple haired, Kakashi.

“Good morning Kakashi!” Shizune beamed softly, still friendly, even if annoyed.

“Good morning Shizune.” His hand waved half-heartedly “Does Tsunade need me?” Kakashi’s visible eye widened slightly even as his half-asleep form played catch up. 

He was in a form-fitting black tank which hugged the definition of abdomen. It displayed his toned arm muscles, the red swirl of his ANBU tattoo visible on his upper right arm. Her eyes took in all the details his grey sweats hung snuggly on his hips. Her eyes flicked upward taking in the collar that was modified into a mask covering the lower half of his face. Traveling further to his messy silver hair free from it’s usual headband, did he not brush it?

“Not exactly, it’s been brought to my attention that you haven’t been in yet for your physical this year.” Shizune eyed him sternly, a hand on her hip, displacing her appreciation for his shape.

“Oh haha well... you see I’ve just been getting lost on the path of life.” he seemed flustered as his free hand-tipped behind his head.

“Well perhaps you can add in a route that takes you to the hospital for an hour or so.” she replied, eyebrow quirked, at the lame excuse. 

“Hmmm… perhaps.” he stroked his chin in thought.

“Kakashi, I don’t want to make another visit, can you please just go get it done?” she might as well try the nice way of asking.

“Uhuh.. been planning it.” Now standing taller for his half-truths, Shizune took in his statements noting the lack of confirmation, did he think she was that soft? She was used to Tsunade level blow offs.

“I’m on vacation for the weekend. I don’t plan to have this conversation again, I’m asking that you kindly take matters into your own hands or I will when I’m back.” Shizune spoke her threat just as evenly and gently as she could. It was irksome that he was being obstinate, some ninjas were the biggest babies. 

Kakashi laughed out an “of course” and vaguely nodded before Shizune left. It wasn’t a definitive win, but she was completely serious that she’d follow up, she was tenacious when it came to important matters.

Shizune decided to swing by the market before she got home, it’d been a while since she’d hung out at her apartment for extended periods of time and while she planned to read the entirety of the weekend it would also be a nice opportunity to be indulgent and cook something fun.

Grabbing her hotpot ingredients and shuffling up the stairs to her small apartment she unlocked the door and took in the sight. The apartment was flooded with light. While she was rarely there at this time of day she did appreciate her decision to splurge on the eastern facing balcony. Slipping out of her shoes setting her paperwork on the kitchen table, she started to put away the haul. There was a small pang of tightness that crept to her chest, nesting in as she thought about just how unbusy she was for the coming weekend. 

It might not be her healthiest trait but Shizune hated to sit still, she loved the hospital and the needs she filled for Tsunade expressly for that reason. There was a practical comfort that the two lonely women provided each other and Tsunade forcing her to face herself with this “me time” weekend was unfortunate. Better yet it was more than likely an elaborate excuse for her to gamble.

Shizune sighed, putting on a kettle for hot water and cracking her neck, she could handle this.

Several medical volumes later and she was laid out on her couch, feeling the fatigue of her eyes reading the fine print. Judging by the lack of light it was fine to make dinner . Shizune shuffled to the kitchen heating up her stove and starting a broth. 

It felt eerily quiet, eating dinner with nothing but her thoughts. She wondered how Tsunade was fairing, it had been strange when they’d first gotten back to Konoha. Shizune had gotten her own apartment at Tsunade’s insistence “You’re young and I know you don’t want to be alone forever.” is how she’d put it. Not that she’d made any real progress in finding someone who she was interested in being with. The hospital had brought her an admirer here and there but she’d been adamant in not dating a patient, she didn’t want that reputation.

Traveling with Tsunade for years had staved off this rebounding loneliness that lived in her. The one she was hiding from, it would spring up at the most unexpected times and the past year had been particularly bad as she wasn’t glued to Tsunade at all hours. Being that important to someone meant she didn’t have to look at her own neglected needs.

Shizune stirred her soup absent-mindedly. She would do some training tomorrow, that would help take her mind off of things, and fatigue her enough to ease the preoccupied thoughts. Just two more days, until she could focus on taking care of others.


	2. Deal

Waking with a start Shizune peered at her alarm clock. It was five minutes before it was set to go off. Switching it off lazily she felt heat roll off her in waves. Her negligee was twisted and uncomfortably sticking to her skin. Flinging the covers off she headed to the shower. Turning the water taps to cool she replayed her recurring dream.

A dark figure moved sensually as if he knew every inch of her body. Shizune grabbed her shampoo ignoring the ache between her thighs, squeezing a generous amount out and working it through her hair. The unknown man was pure desire, captivating her without words, reassuring that she was wanted with the faintest of touches. Absently she ran her soapy hands over her curves, delicately tracing her breasts, following the phantom paths.

This dream happened somewhat regularly, It was torturous, and decidedly her hormones reminding that she was capable of reproducing. How useless when there wasn’t going to be relief in the form of companionship any time for the foreseeable future.

She’d had fun in her younger years getting her needs filled by eligible men in the towns her and Tsunade stayed at. There came a point where her feelings were too tangled to continue to be casual. After one particularly painful goodbye she resolved to focus on her training. Even with that vow she felt chagrined when it came to accepting her physical needs.

She hurried through the rest of her shower crankily turning off the water she stood in the bathroom toweling off short locks. Once she was satisfied she neatly folded the towel and placed it on the rack. Walking to her room she rummaged in her dresser pulling out a set of long black shorts and a fishnet shirt. Tugging them on with minimal difficulty. The fabric rolled up in protest when it snagged the missed wet spots. After the eventful process, she stripped the bedding and threw it into the wash.

Shizune meandered to the kitchen picking up a peach from the fruit basket on the counter and munching on it slowly. She opened the rice cooker deciding to have a bowl of brown rice. She'd be doing enough physical work this morning to need some extra carbs. Since it was early, her odds of finding an available training ground were pretty decent. On the way out she grabbed a small pack that sat by the doorway, securing it to her back and locking up.

Heading over to the grounds her mind wandered to Tonton wondering if lady Tsunade would remember to feed her properly. She’d drawn a diagram but wasn’t sure if that’d be enough with how presumably tanked she’d be this weekend.

She sighed watching the shopkeepers opening their stores as she passed. It felt right to see the village in order. Reaching the grassy tree-lined circle she decided to warm up and stretch. The physical work was meditative, her limbs moved from memory, she’d spent so much time as a shinobi it was second nature.

Not one to neglect her training she prided herself on fitting in regular conditioning even with her typical demanding schedule. Here her mind was engaged and focused on what was happening in the moment. She could be precise and particular and it was valued. It was part of what made her an excellent shinobi.

After an extensive couple of hours of conditioning she was laying in the grass beading with sweat but not uncomfortable. Feeling a loss of heat she opened her eyes. From her upside-down angle the silver hair was unmistakable. A haloed golden hue reaching the tips as it blocked the sun.

“Come to show me your clean bill of health Kakashi?” She pushed to a sitting position and stood to face him.

“Something like that…” His eye looked over her casually. “How about I make you a deal, one spar if I win then I get a pass for this year’s physical and if you win I’ll get checked out.”

“Not on your life, I’m no match for your physicality and I certainly don’t plan to poison you and force a hospital stay.” Shizune smiled teasingly.

“Well, it was worth a try.” Kakashi said with a sigh.

“I’ll still go you if your game.” Shizune raised an eyebrow in subtle challenge. She wasn’t generally a close range fighter but she was stubborn.

“Alright, no weapons.” Kakashi said.

He didn’t give her so much as a warning before he charged, guess this wasn’t a friend’s go easy on friends type match. Shizune flipped back and out of reach, he was fast. Taking the opportunity to regroup and throw several punches Kakashi looked irritatingly calm as he blocked them. Twisting she threw her knee up to catch him in the side, it grazed him as he held firm and sent her flying back with a punch to the abdomen before she could finish the follow through.

“Oy nicely done.” Shizune was winded, there weren’t going to be many opportunities for her to one-up him. His strength eclipsed her and she was positive he pulled that punch. She could of course take more being Tsunade’s student, not that she’d be sharing that.

Reengaging they traded punches and kicks, fighting a twisted pattern around the grounds. There was the briefest opening after a feint and Shizune dug her back foot into the ground pushing off for purchase. She swung her arm forward, bringing an open chakra laden hand to the base of Kakashi’s neck. A technique she’d picked up from her fight with Kabuto.

“I think that might be considered cheating.” Kakashi said as he tilted his neck away from the pressure.

“We didn’t say anything having to do with Chakra manipul-.” Shizune faltered as Kakashi grabbed her left hand and twisted it around her back. She pushed to free herself but was forced to press closer to his body as he upped the angle and pressure she’d break her wrist if she kept struggling.

“I had you, you know.” Shizune pouted, pursing her lips.

“Doesn’t seem to be the case.” Kakashi’s warm and gravelly voice danced near her ear. She shivered, strange considering the rivulets of sweat running down her chest.

Shizune lifted up her four-inch heel and drove into Kakashi’s foot. In his moment of surprise and mumbled cursing she freed her arm turning she knocked him over. She leaned over him using her full body weight. Her hips straddled his as she pressed her forearms and sharp elbows over top of his to hold them still. Her breath came in short puffs, in this forward-facing position, she felt confident meeting his gaze which was inches from her own.

“Match point. According to your deal, I won’t have to ask you to go to the hospital.” Shizune grinned.

“Well now that my foot is broken no I don’t think you’ll have to ask. But if we’re going to honor the original set up.” Kakashi pulled his arms out from under her so quickly that Shizune should have fallen, he grabbed her hips firmly and rolled them over in one motion. He laid flat on top of her preventing escape, she could feel his breath faintly as it fanned across her mouth. She was staring her eyes glowing, she was thankful that she’d straightened her legs out so they weren’t still gripping his sides.

A hyper-awareness of their bodies washed over her, it was a tactical reality, but at the moment she felt.. flustered. How had he flipped them so easily?

“Ok Kakashi, you win. But I’m serious you still have to go to the hospital and I swear I will make you if you don’t do it by Tuesday.” Shizune was getting anxious as his body weight rested on her, his knee between her thighs. Her chest heaved with the effort to even her breathing, her hands were pinned above her in a firm grip.

“Sure, sure by Tuesday. I can do that.” Kakashi was smiling as he took in her pout.

“Up Kakashi, you’re squishing me!” Shizune started wriggling, practically snarling.

Kakashi removed his weight abruptly. Staring down at her he offered her a hand up.

“Would you mind taking a look at my foot?” Kakashi was smiling as Shizune who was now standing kneeled back down giving him a sharp look. She placed her hand over the top of his foot a green glow hovering over top as she sent healing chakra into it.

“It’s not broken, just a bruise, you’ll be all set by tomorrow.” She didn’t look up as she focused, feeling the slightest twinges of guilt.

“Come on, you owe me dinks.” Kakashi flexed his foot experimentally as she removed her hand. He reached out again offering her help up. He turned to head back to the edge of the grounds leaving Shizune who was still brushing twigs off the back of her thighs.

“ehh what?!” Shizune gaped, clenching her fists, and jogging to catch up.

“Since when is that the deal?! Shouldn’t it be the other way around after I healed your foot.”

Kakashi shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Here I thought you really needed the help training and I kindly offered my time” he said, eye crinkling as she caught up to him.

“Fine, I’m not super presentable at the moment do you mind somewhere lowkey?” She relented sensing his teasing wasn’t about to let up.

“If you’re treating you can pick.” he turned to her, reaching out. His hand gently grabbed a lock of hair, he pulled back with a partially crushed leaf.

Shizune blushed.

They settled on a small restaurant with steamed dumplings, like hell she’d drink on an empty stomach.

The restaurant was up a flight of stairs, it had an open-air balcony with seating which Shizune insisted on conscious that she was in fairly rough shape for a regular dining room. A small section of the balcony faced a corner bar. Seating wound around in a u-shape with one side facing the exposed view of the Konoha cityscape. They were tucked into the corner, sitting side by side and taking in the burning sunset nestled between buildings.

“This place is beautiful.” Kakashi was surprised. He’d known vaguely that Shizune was pretty particular this being her idea of casual enhanced that.

“I really like it, wait till we get the food, even if this place was trapped in a basement somewhere it’d be worth it.” Shizune placed her chin in her hand leaning against the wooden top as they took in the dripping colors.

A waiter popped by “Shizune! It’s so good to see you, it’s been a while. Did you want your usual?” The man had a low blonde ponytail, he was young. He looked pointedly at Kakashi and smiled in a friendly manner before winking at Shizune.

Shizune turned to face the menu momentarily before she said they’d take drinks first, Kakashi needed some time to decide.

They ordered a cold sake, which was placed on the table with some waters.

“Anything you’d like Kakashi?” Shizune was looking over the menu even though she knew she wanted the shrimp dumplings and house noodles with vegetables.

“I’d like the grilled fish, anything else that you’d suggest I’m open to.”

“Sounds good.” Shizune smiled lightly and waved the waiter down to put their order in.

The restaurant was beginning to fill up, on Kakashi’s right-hand side there was a couple who seemed to be unbothered by the proximity of others. The man had his hand on top of his date's thigh whispering into her neck as she giggled. Kakashi rested his elbow on the table creating a mini barrier. He seemed to notice that there happened to be quite a few couples in the restaurant, soaking in the prime time of their weekend.

He cleared his throat “How’s vacation been? I heard Tsunade’s been late to every meeting she’s had these past few days.”

Shizune sighed “It’s been fine I’ve mostly been reading up on cellular regeneration. I’m sure I won’t be able to sleep tonight, I can already picture the extra backlog on Monday.”  
She paused taking a sip of sake before she angled her body towards him. Her long legs were elegant even in her simple shorts, “and it would be helpful if I didn’t have to chase down negligent ninjas.” She peered out from under her dark lashes a soft look, ribbing him.

“I just… it’s just. I have to tell you a secret but you have to promise not to share it.” Kakashi was beginning to feel like Naruto, he’d been in play mode around Shizune all day.

“Of course.” Shizune looked earnest as she leaned in, Kakashi topped off her drink and moved closer looking ominous. Well as ominous as someone with half their face covered could look.

“I hate the hospital.” He whispered.

“You do?..” Shizune was taken aback, she’d expected a lot of things but this wasn’t one of them.

“Is it because you have to take your mask off?” She said quizzically, it was the best hypothesis…

He shook his head “I don’t know why everyone thinks that’s a big deal. I just can’t stand to be there too long, I’ve spent enough time there when my teammates have been hurt that it haunts me. I have dreams of it. I’m surprised you and Sakura can handle it, the place is like a coffin.”

Shizune rested her hand over his on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was being remarkably sincere compared to his usual nonchalant conversations “I can understand how that would be hard. As a shinobi, there are only so many aspects of the hospital you’d see. I guess I see it as a place of opportunity and not death’s doorstep, but sometimes you’re right it is cold.”

The waiter chose that moment to resurface with their entrees taking in Shizune’s hand over Kakashi’s. She quickly withdrew it, muttering a thank you to before he took off.

She’d started to lift the steaming lid off the dumplings eager to eat as her stomach growled. Before she could grab some Kakashi had taken some of the grilled fish and placed it on her plate.

“Oh thank you, Kakashi.” She felt a faint blush, at the thoughtful action.

They lapsed into a relatively comfortable quiet as they both enjoyed the food and the newly visible stars hugging the city. Shizune reached for the sake bottle, she’d been so lost in her own enjoyment that she’d missed Kakashi finish his entire meal. She poured him more sake before she got brave.

“Is there anything we can do to make it more comfortable for you to come into the hospital?” she glanced at him from the corner of her eye only to find him meeting her gaze. Sitting up a little straighter she angled back towards him close enough to feel the heat radiating from his leg.  
“Well, I wonder about that…” He looked thoughtful. “I will do it Shizune, I really don’t know if anything will help but like I promised I will get it done.” He’d dropped his coy responses and gave her a serious one.

She took in his demeanor, he was earnest. It was a little surprising to continue to think of the man Kakashi had become in the time she’d spent away from the village.“I feel like you’ve changed Kakashi…” Shizune said.

He kept still waiting for her to continue “not to say we were close before but it’s just so interesting to hear more about who you’ve become these past few years, I was expecting something else.”

Kakashi’s question died in his throat as the waiter popped back offering them dessert. They declined and he brought the check instead. Shizune paid mumbling something about chivalry and never mind to changes as she did. She went to stand the space between her and Kakashi was smaller then she estimated as her legs grazed his squeezing out. She watched as his eye lowered following them.

Kakashi took one last look at the inky blue skyline and turned to follow Shizune out of the restaurant. He’d be damned if she wasn’t in a dress today, while her legs were notable, he’d never have suspected that the dresses had been camouflaging other assets. He shook his head, throwing out the thought. They meandered home Shizune feeling a bit cold and the increasing need for a shower.

“I can’t believe you wanted to go somewhere so fancy after such a long practice.” Kakashi raked his eye up and down for emphasis.

“Eh?! Do you think it’s that bad? I didn’t really think it was too fancy, I’m just picky about eating out.” Shizune was a little alarmed at the comment, starting to feel oddly insecure she crossed her arms.

She continued to defend herself “I just don’t typically do it unless I know the food is really worth it. Why, where would you have gone?” She threw him a curious look.

“I mean there’s that industry bar…” Kakashi said thoughtfully

“The one with the sawdust floor? I mean ok, fair in terms of this” She gestured to herself. “But their food is literally everything you can make at home better.”

“I don’t know about that, I have to defend their salt-broiled fish, it is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“But that’s a classic, I could make that easily.” Shizune teased “Even you could do it.”

“I’m taking you up on that if you can teach me to make it just as well as that dive bar then I will go for my check-up.”

“You already promised that!” Shizune shook her head, his demeanor never shifted but he was trying to rile her up. “This is me.” she gestured her thumb to the yellow building “Thanks for the spar and dinner company Kakashi.”

“Thanks Shizune, some other time then.” He waved goodnight and turned to continue on.

When Shizune finally went to bed, she found it didn’t take hours, that she was sufficiently tired. Drifting off comfortably to her dreams.


	3. Familiar

Shizune arrived at the Hokage’s tower earlier than usual. As expected there was a deluge of paperwork to be proofed and labeled for signatures. Skimming through a request for medical training caught her eyes. 

“Oy Shizune! Did you enjoy your time off.” Tsunade enveloped Shizune in a back hug accompanied by the stale scent of pachinko parlor cigarettes. Tonton squealed, happily running small circles around her feet.

“Tsunade-sama, did you even sleep last night?” Shizune wrinkled her nose as she stood up and walked to a closet at the back of the room, pulling out fresh clothes.

“Hurry and change so we can get going, there’s a ton of missions to assign.” Shizune set the clothing on the desk, plucked up Tonton and walked out, taking several stacks of paperwork with her. 

The day blurred, meetings, assignments, and one Tsunade tantrum when she peaked at 3:00 pm. Shizune had one item left before she headed over to the hospital for the evening. “Tsunade-sama, we have a letter from Suna requesting medical training assistance.”

“We’ll have you go Shizune.” Tsunade said, staring out the window at the darkening sky.

“Tsunade-sama, I think I'd better stay I-.”

“Genma!” Tsunade wasn’t in the mood to discuss, she was getting crankier and crankier from sleep deprivation. 

“Yes, Tsunade-sama.” In a plume of smoke Genma appeared, senbon twisting in mouth, hands crossed over his chest.

“I’ll have you join Shizune for her medical trainings in Suna.”

Shizune bristled, she didn’t mind that he’d be joining her. He was a childhood friend who she hadn’t had much time for recently. The issue was leaving right now, there was too much work. “Tsunande-sama, I don’t think I should leave right away, you’ve got a huge backlog of-” 

“50%” Tsunade muttered, hands clasped in front of her.

Shizine’s fists balled.“70%” 

“60%, final.” Tsunade smiled picking up tonton.

“Yes, Tsunade-sama if you can manage that I’ll go for a week.” Shizune sighed.

Genma cleared his throat “I'll meet you tomorrow morning at 6 Shizune.” his lips twitched into a smile before he left. 

“What about taking Sakura as well for training, does Genma need to join?.” Shizune said.

“Sakura and I are going to do some strength training while you’re out. I need someone who can play politics while you have your hands full, Genma is excellent at that.” Tsunade had relaxed leaning back in her chair petting tonton’s head. 

Shizune said good night and swung by the hospital. A few medics had asked for her treatment opinions which slowed her down. She excused herself after helping to grab some of her training plans. On her way out she ran into the medical receptionist. 

“Oh good evening Shizune!” she smiled a cup of hot tea in her hand.

“Good evening.” Shizune smized.

“Were you able to speak with Kakashi the other day? He still hasn’t come in.”

“I did. He promised he’d be in, give it another couple days will you? I'm headed out on a mission, I’m sure he’ll manage it while I'm gone.”

“I trust you Shizune, but I doubt it.” She shook her head. “I guess he’s worked you over.” 

She patted Shizune’s arm sympathetically and trundled down the hall. 

Shizune was starting to wonder if the receptionist was right, Kakashi might have played her. She shook her head, no time for it now.

The morning came early, and without rays of sun, the extended darkness was a sign of fall coming. She changed into her jonin attire, the standard flack jacket and pants with the smallest modification, she had custom bell sleeves. If she were honest it wasn’t her favorite uniform. If the chance to wear a dress was possible she’d have taken it. 

Eating a quick breakfast and grabbing the pack she prepared the night before she set out.

“Good morning!” Genma called with playful eyes, his senbon tilted up as he smiled.

“Good morning Genma.” Shizune smiled back, enjoying the chance she had to be around his playfulness.

They took off on the beaten path watching as the sun began to spill through the trees, meandering into the treetops the light dimmed as they picked up a steady pace.

Genma’s throaty voice broke the silence “Shizune, It would be nice to see you more often. You’ve come out once since you’ve been back.”

“You don’t think seeing each other at work is often enough?” She gave him a small smile.

He laughed “You’ve got to get out of that place, and I don’t mean just to go to the hospital.” His senbon tilted down “Seriously, you can’t stay cooped up just working all the time, Tsunade-sama will be fine.”

Shizune smiled “oh really, are you going to peel her out of the bar at 4am?”

He grimaced thinking of a particular moment when he had done that avoiding several wild swings as Tsunade had to be physically carried out of the bar. “If I have too.”She’s a responsible” He trailed off. “Point is she’s an adult, you can’t mother her.”

Shizune laughed “I wonder about that, even if it’s true I owe her.”

Genma didn’t let up “I know she raised you Shizune, but there’s a fine line. You deserve to have your needs met too. I think Tsunade-sama wants that for you.”

She chewed her lip thinking. “Maybe, you’re right.”

They set up a small camp towards the edge of the forest, they had about a half a day left of traveling but it wasn’t wise to risk going through a desert at night. There was a high risk of hypothermia and dehydration.

Flipping out her sleeping mat, she glanced up as Genma returned with some firewood tucked under his arm.

“You mind cooking?” He grinned as she pulled out some precooked rice, pickled veggies, and natto. 

“I was prepared the second Tsunade-sama picked you, I still remember that grainy and somehow firm miso soup you made.” Shizune’s eyes gleamed.

“Yeah Dan was super nice trying to choke down a bite or two.” He scratched the back of his head.

“I would tell you that I can manage but it’s still dicey.” Genma tugged a lock of her hair the way he used to when they were younger.

When uncle Dan had taken her in after her mom died, Genma had been one of the village orphans who was perpetually welcomed in their home. He’d frequent their house for dinner, enthusiastically speaking with Dan about his spirit transformation technique.

She pushed his shoulder chuckling “Alright fish please, or you’re getting cold rice for dinner.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” He shot her a wink before heading back into the foliage.

Genma had been a present force for her after her mother's death. He was a physical person enveloping her in hugs and throwing his arm over her shoulders it brought her a sense of ease and comfort. She implicitly trusted him, In hindsight she could see why she’d had such an intense crush him.

They’d made it to Suna settling into a comfortable rhythm for the past four days. Shizune had her hands full with the daily lessons. Genma would pop in on lectures periodically, watching as she milled around the room to give individual corrections. He’d slip out to play cards with some of the other ninjas whenever it got too boring. Tsunade was right, that having him there had kept things light.

At night they’d have dinner together, reminiscing about the fun parts of their childhood, they always seemed to go to bed later than she meant to but it didn’t bother her. The only hard part of her trip was the lingering worry that Kakashi hadn’t done his exam. It flitted into her mind unpredictably in the middle of lectures, before she fell asleep, and when Genma and her spoke at night.

As class was finishing up she noticed Genma lingering near the door one foot resting on the wall.

“Oy Shizune, we have dinner tonight with the Kazekage.” He was ginning, flicking his senbon.

“Well don’t you look excited.” She teased, pulling open the door and heading to their quarters.

“I won some money off Kankuro today, you’ve been bringing me good luck.” He placed his hands on her shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze as he followed after her.

“I can’t believe you're playing for money, if Tsunade- sama knew…” Shizune’s admonishing tone wavered. They both burst into laughter, of course the prolific gambler wouldn’t even blink.

“This is exactly what I’ve been getting at. Your instincts are off, cause you’re overworked.” She pushed open the door to the communal living room, slapping his hand away as he went to grab her.

“I know you’re sick and tired of being cooped up with me. Don’t fret only one more day till you're back to whoever’s keeping up with you these days.” She flopped onto the coach curling her legs under herself.

Genma cocked his head to the side before sitting next to her. She poked his thigh “there’s a whole coach you know.”

He wrapped his arms around her squeezing. “I know.” He inhaled “There was this really nice civilian girl I’d been seeing for a few months, but we broke things off.” He looked down at her. “Believe it or not I”m taking a bit of a break.”

“Oh now that is news.” She said surprised. “How’d you settle on some alone time?”

Genma relaxed his arms resting one against the back of the couch, the other over her shoulders.

“It’s not alone time the way you’re putting it. I’m not going into hermite, workaholic, never see my friends level.” He shot her a look his golden eyes glimmered.

“I have friends who I see, you know that thing you are except you’ve been too busy.” He continued, patting her shoulder for emphasis.

“ok, ok I feel guilty enough. I promise to hang out more.” Shizune turned to face him, earnest. “It has been really nice getting to see you this past week.”

Genma chuckled “I won’t take a pity hang out Shizune. I’ve only been pressing you because I’m worried.” Setting his hand on her knee he continued “I’ve seen lonely people and I know you can be busy and still feel it.” 

When had Genma become so good at reading her? Her friend who’d always appeared light hearted was confronting her with his worry. There was a piece of her which felt seen, even if it felt fragile.

“Thank you Genma. I get the sentiment.” She squeezed his hand “and you’re right. I have been feeling lonely.” She held his haze even as her eyes watered, stirring into his.

Their gaze broke as a knock came. Genma smiled at her “Ready Hachi?”

Shizune pouted at her old nickname, bee. “Just cause I said you’re right doesn’t mean you can dig that back up.” They stood up heading as she mumbled about worker bees.

“Hah I picked it cause you’re sweet Shizune.”

She blushed following him out the door.

They were in a large dome shaped room, it held an excessively long table, where various advisors were seated. Shizune sat near the head of the table to the left of the Kazakage, his brother Kankuro on her right. There was something of a stalemate between her and the Kazekage who looked listless as he ate.

Genma caught her eye across the table, reassuring her. He was next to Temari, the third sibling.

“What’s his secret? I’m sick of losing money to that guy.” Kankuro tilted his head towards Genma. “Got any tips for me obasan?” 

“Obasan...” Shizune’s face twitched.

“Ehh.. I mean nee-chan.” Kankuro laughed nervously, scrambling to recover.

“I...I really enjoyed your antidotes class yesterday.” He took an anxious bite of food.

“The best advantage you can get is to bore him.” Shizune recovered. They were young, but damn it if Obasan didn’t hurt a bit.

“Fat chance, Kankuro has a quick temper, he’s a card flinger.” Genma interrupted from across the table.

“Oy, am not!” Kankuro pointed his hand across the table.

“Kankuro, don’t point like that.” Temari admonished.

“it’s true, Kankuro is hopeless at cards.” Gaara chose that moment to interject.

“I want a rematch tonight!” Kankuro declared.

They’d stayed in the large room, the dinner having been cleared and most of the other guests as Genma and Kankuro continued to play cards. Shizune watched on laughing as Kankuro lost on a bluff.

“We want to thank you for helping us Shizune.” Gaara regarded her stoically.

“We’re happy to help our alias Kazekage-sama.” Shizune nodded.

“Please send my regards to Hokage-sama and Naruto.”

“Yes, of course.” Shizune responded as he left the hall.

Over the last hour or two Shizune and Temari discussed the merit and effectiveness of traveling with medical units. Temari yawned and wished them safe travels in the morning before retiring.

“I think I’m headed to bed as well, you two enjoy.” Shizune said standing up.

Genma looked up “I’ll come with you, good games Kankuro.” He smiled before scrapping his winnings off the table.

They walked back to their rooms Genma depositing his winnings into a sealing scroll. “Obasan, you have a good night.” He squeezed Shizune’s shoulder as she glared.

“I’m not that old Genma.” She was pouting. 

His golden eyes took her in his smile fading “Come here.” he pulled her “You’re right you’re not, you’re just full of knowledge.” She could smell his spicy scent. It was warm and calming she returned the hug.

“You don’t think I look that old do you?” Shizune wasn’t able to say that she was afraid. That she didn’t want to look like someone who’d already lived her life.

“Of course not.” His hand rubbed soothingly over her back.

“Thank you Genma.” She pulled away from him.

“Shizune, I want to see you when we get back.” His eyes held a seriousness

“let’s do that.” She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been terrified to post more of this story, no matter how many times I try to self edit I always see mistakes. I've decided to keep posting even if it's not perfect, all for the kakashi Shizune ship. Have no fear there are more fun things to come if the Genma details aren't your speed. :)


	4. Unprofessional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching the notes up to the beginning, I have to imagine if you clicked on this story that you knew something spicy was coming. There's a dash or two of that here for those of you who didn't know :)

What had been lingering thoughts in Suna turned to an all out plague when she’d returned home. There were flashes of Kakashi’s masked ambiguous expressions, amidst the piles of reports and requests she'd been buried under. Shizune had gone into overdrive working Tsunade-sama into the wee hours of the morning to get caught up. They were both exhausted and by the time Friday rolled around she knew Tsunade-sama needed to bow out at five before a total meltdown. Shizune was going to take the little bit of extra time and head over to the hospital so she could put her promise to bed and stop thinking about the copy ninja.

Slipping into the hospital at quarter to six Shizune anxiously grabbed the jonin physical exams list. Her bleary overworked eyes trailed the names skimming to rest on Kakashi's incomplete entry. It had been three weeks since he'd promised to take care of it.

A dark gloom set in, Shizune could feel the sympathetic pat the receptionist was saving for her. Was it healthy that she’d become a bit obsessive about getting this done probably not. Did she want to look at her own compulsive behavior at the moment, nope. Was she going to get this out of the way so she could stop thinking about it, absolutely. Clenching her fist Shizune straightened, packed a bag and walked briskly out of the hospital.

The knock was sharp, her eyes blazed, the fifteen minute walk had her wound up. It was clear that he was in the wrong for not taking care of this. Shizune armored with her self assurance, was prepared for any excuses. 

The door swished open. She pushed past him, disregarding the widening of his eye.

“Your exam is happening now. Whether you want it or not.” She bit out, dropping her bag by the entryway.

“Shizune, I heard you were away on a training miss-.”

“Shirt off.” Was this aggressive yes, was she slowing down to be more conscientious, no, this had to get done. 

Kakashi straightened as Shizune walked into the hallway, locating the bathroom to wash her hands.

When she re-entered the front bedroom the self righteous anger that tightening in her chest the trip over dissipated, mouth agape, she stood frozen in the nomansland at the end of the hall.

There in the middle of the room was Kakashi, without a shirt, mask, or forehead protector. They were neatly folded on the desk against the wall. Her eyes widened taking in the outlines of his bareface. The vertical scar on his left eye did nothing to detract from his appearance. The lines held an elegance, from the soft angularity of his nose, to the defined jaw. Below the corner of his mouth was a small birthmark, she had the urge to reach out and touch it.

Shizune’s breath caught as she continued to take him in. There was an undeniable aesthetic to his trim muscularity, his abs were defined, his Apollo's belt sank into the top of his black sweats teasing her to inspect further. He was handsome, stupidly handsome, she felt a tremor in her hands.

Kakashi’s eye glimmered a shade darker “Shizune?” he called softly.

Delayed heat burned her face as she stuttered “P-please have a seat on the bed.” moving mechanically she crossed to the door picking up the abandoned bag.

There was no way she’d been staring an appropriate amount of time, oh gods staring couldn’t be considered appropriate at all. Her flush crawled on her skin, how could she be so rude, he had to be uncomfortable. Chest restringing with tightness she turned to face him, his posture was relaxed, hands at his side as he hunched forward legs angled out comfortably over the edge of the bed.

Shizune took in a shaky breath, forcing herself to open the bag and pull out some gloves. Approaching she realized she’d have to kneel to take a look at his vitals, his bed wasn’t the height of an exam table and the last thing she wanted to do was lean too far over him. Closing her eyes she inhaled. reopening them to look at a spot just past his ear, she placed his chart on the bed.

Kneeling slowly she was as close to his legs as she could be without touching him. He sat up as she grabbed a cuff to test his blood pressure. Even with the thin medical gloves the feel of strong muscle fibers beneath her fingers was noticeable. Shizune bit her inner cheek securing the cuff to his bicep. Placing two fingers on his pulse, she counted as the air hissed recording the final number. Fishing for her stethoscope took a minute as they continued in silence.

Placing the cool metal to his chest she instructed. “Inhale… hold.” She was surprised to hear the softness of her voice. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, spotting large raised scars and thinner almost imperceptible ones. “And exhale.” 

His lungs sounded perfectly healthy. “Can you turn to the side so I can listen to the back?” Shizune asked meekly, avoiding his eye.

“Shizune I know you’re mad, I’m sorry I didn’t get this taken care of.” Kakashi tried to meet her gaze, peering down at her from his angle on the bed. He’d never seen her so upset that she’d gone quiet.

Warm eyes met his, they held a twinge of embarrassment and some softer, unknowns. Before giving him any more queues she placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed. He felt a flutter as his abdomen tightened.

“Kakashi, I’ll try to be as fast as possible, I’m not mad.” Shizune replied with a thin smile. 

Nodding he complied by sitting criss cross on the bed to give her access to his back. Shizune swallowed, watching rippling muscles as he breathed. She was beginning to feel a warmth in her lower abdomen. She couldn’t think of a worse possible time to feel turned on, what was wrong with her? This had to be a nightmare, Kakashi’s chart listed his advanced sense of smell and she prayed to any gods who could hear her that it was inaccurate.

Kakashi paused on the last deep inhale. His head partially turned, as a half lidded eye flicked to her. 

Shizune willed herself to ignore her body, politely pressing on.“If you’ll please face forward.” Shifting, she grabbed the ophthalmoscope to evaluate his eyes.

“Can you tilt your head down and open both eyes?” She held her breath taking in his sharingan, his mismatched eyes blinked. Pressing her lips together, she placed a hand gently on the side of his face. His right eye constricted as the light hit it she mimicked the motion on the other side, making a note in his chart to look into what normal would be for a sharingan.

Placing the tool back in her bag she opened a packaged wooden stick, instructing him to say ahh. His tongue was a nice pink color, she wrote more after discarding the used stick into a smaller bag within her bag. 

“Can you lay down please, I need to take a look at your abdomen.” Shizune grabbed the papers next to him and set them on the floor.

Kakashi did as he was told watching as she stood to lean over him, her dark hair fell forward obscuring her face.

Her hands massaged his abdomen, she felt a pulse of excitement in her fingertips as the dips of muscles and scars played under them. Shizune felt her arousal flare pushing rolling through her in waves. Where was all her monk-like fortitude when she needed it. Taking a deep breath she worked to fight off the warmth. It was a mistake, she knew almost immediately as she caught his earthy cedar scent. Leaning a bit closer she inhaled again, damn this was taking too long.

Withdrawing her hands Shizune knelt back down and notated. Clapping them together as she closed the file and threw it into the bag, finished.

“All set Kakashi, you’re in excellent health. I know you know to go easy with the amount of strain the sharingan causes. I’ll be sure to have a copy sent to you once the report is finalized. I hope you’ll come into the hospital next year.” Shizune spoke softly, the words coming out in a rush. She turned around pulling off her gloves and stuffing them into the bag, Kakashi sat up.

“Well I'll be off.” Shizune smiled.

Kakashi reached over grabbing her arm, time dragged. He took a hold of her bag, setting it down on the floor and pulled her forward with a soft tug. Shizune gasped, losing her footing and falling to her knees in front of him. Her hips pressed into the wood bed frame as she braced her hands on either side of his legs catching herself before she fell against him.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, I have this tight spot I can’t seem to get out of my shoulder. Can you take a look at it?” Kakashi’s voice was husky, his breath tickled her lips with the ghost of a smile.

A moment of surprise flitted across her face before anger flared. “Kakashi I swear.” He cut her short, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Her fingers knotted in the sheets, she could feel her heart thudding erratically. Kakashi pulled back only to lean in again watching the blush dance across her cheeks. 

Shizune’s eyes slid shut, enjoying the softness of his lips as they feathered over her own, she responded in kind. His hands drifted over her clenched ones, massaging them easing them from their hold in the sheets. Shizune sighed into his lips. Kakashi’s hands traveled up her arms. The heat she’d worked to tamp down on surged through her body. Slowly she wound her arms around his neck marveling at the softness of his skin without gloves.

“Did you say it was tight here?” Shizune whispered into their kisses as she massaged the apex between shoulder and neck. Kakashi grunted, breaking contact as he pulled her up off the floor, hands gripping her hips as he slid her onto his lap. Her dress parted tauntingly exposing her right leg as she straddled him. The air felt thick and potent.

The contact of their cores drew a whimper from her lips. Kakashi smiled into their kiss, edging his tongue into her mouth to swallow the faint sounds. Thoughts felt murky as Shizune rolled her hips into his pressing her taut stomach into him alleviating them of any remaining distance.

A warm calloused hand smoothed up her leg coming to a stop at her exposed thigh wrappings, his fingers traced the edges. Kakashi drew his other hand down her spine resting it on her lower back, tracing a lazy infinity circle back and forth. His hand gripped the edge of the wrapping, ripping through it in one quick movement. Kakashi slowly felt the exposed skin. Her body was hyper aware, Shizune felt the increasing wetness from her center as it soaked through her mesh bodysuit. 

There was something she needed to remember, her mind drifted. Ah this was supposed to be a professional visit. Breaths quickened as her hands trailed down his firm back enjoying the vocal approval as she alternated pressure. Her brow furrowed as weight crept into the pit of her stomach. She had to stop, for her reputation's sake, hell for Kakashi’s sake. 

Shizune pulled back, lips swollen. Kakashi threaded a hand into her hair tilting softly to expose her neck. Goosebumps erupted on her skin as he kissed downward. Shizune flattened his hand against her hip attempting to still it’s journey under her dress. He traced the edge of her bodysuit over her hipbone taking her hand with him, she squeezed.

“Kakashi.” Shizune's voice burned, she looked down at him through dark lashes.

He pulled away leaning his head back against the wall, hands clasping low on her hips. He took a few deep breaths staring back. A stillness settled between them, Shizune reached up to cradle his face. 

“We need to stop.” She whispered, her body still buzzing.

“Mmm.. .” He nodded pausing to nuzzle into her hand. “Shizune, I know I said I don’t like the Hospital but If this is the incentive I'm more than willing to come in as often as you need.” His eyes were serious, watching as Shizune turned pink again.

“Kakashi, I can’t, I’m sorry for being so...inappropriate... I have ethics.” She gingerly untangled herself from his lap conscious of the loss of firmness and heat that had strained against her moments before. Her eyes widened as she took in the visible wet spot she’d left. 

Kakashi had reverted back to his relaxed demeanor, hands resting on the back of his head, gazing at her lazily.

“Of course Shuzine...your secret's safe with me.” Kakashi brightened and she pressed her lips together at the sight of his encouraging grin, it was beautiful.

She touched his cheek hesitantly then crossed the room to his desk bringing back his shirt and placing it on the bed next to him.

“Thank you Kakashi.” Shizune said as she readjusted her dress. Ripping off the partial remains of her thigh wrap she stuffed them into the bag. His eyes followed as she reached the door, turning back to meet his gaze. She whispered out a hoarse goodbye before leaving.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door closed and Kakashi let out a sigh slipping off the bed he stripped, throwing his stained sweats into the wash. He rubbed his eyes the smell of her clung to his bedroom, it was pumpkin with wisps of cinnamon. Sliding his bedroom window open he took in a breath of cold air willing his libido to ebb. 

Images flicked through his mind, doing nothing to deter the fullness between his legs. He flopped down on the bed, placing a hand over his length, he gave it a tender pump back and forth. Shizune, her properness clashed sinfully with the way she’d straddled him. He closed his eyes, he could see her mesh bodysuit. Watching as her dusky pert nipples strained against the fabric, his hands cupping her modest bust. She slid her elegant hand up and down her center slowly circling the snaps that’d reveal her to him.

Kakashi inhaled feeling the pleasurable sensation spread from his tip downward, he continued increasing his pace. A small part of him alarmed that he shouldn’t give in to his self indulgent imagination, but the taboo made it that much more enjoyable. His body relaxed as his shuddered release washed over him.

Grabbing the discarded shirt he wiped himself off, throwing it into the wash with his pants. He made his way to the shower, stepping into the tepid water and cleaning any remnants from his body. Kakashi’s shoulders eased and his body relaxed.

He wasn’t entirely sure what happened tonight, but he did know he enjoyed it. In his earlier days he might not have been able to admit that. When he’d first moved into his apartment and out of his familial home he’d socialized more, dated on occasion, and began to understand that he wasn’t able to live his life in the isolation he had been.

Once he’d started the journey of expanding himself personally his life took a turn for the better, he’d become an ANBU captain who could work with others, he’d grown to realize how fulfilling it was to be a teacher with team seven. All that had happened so far had been measurably better for his life. He might not know what Shizune’s professional objections were, but he was curious enough to take a risk on his gut feeling that he should find out.

He towel dried his hair pulling on some more lounging clothes and picking up a chakra stamina building book. Fully satisfied with lust for the evening.


	5. Date

The images of Kakashi’s face were haunting, Shizune lay awake in bed night after night exhausted as sleep evaded her. When she did manage it her once infrequent dream had become recurrent. Instead of the usual mystery man in his place was a godlike silver haired jonin. Her mind had a sick way of dredging up mistakes. The lack of sleep aside, the dreams were the real issue, they left her bothered and no amount of self pleasing seemed to alleviate the sexual frustration. 

At the office she was keeping it together-ish, she’d switched from her usual green tea to black coffee, almost given Tsunade-sama a list of C rank missions for genin, and after she’d snapped at a medical records keeper she noticed folks had taken to walking the opposite direction when they saw her. At present the distraction had caused her to reread the same sentence for five minutes.

“Shizune!” Tsunade barked.

“Yes, Tsunade-sama.” Shizune straightened.

“We’re taking lunch, come on.” Tsunade grabbed her green gamble coat flinging it over her shoulders standing akimbo as she smiled.

Shizune stood cracking her neck and plucking up Tonton. She picked a small traditional restaurant near the tower. They ordered a chicken curry to share, she stirred at the helping absently. Half listening as Tsunade chatted with a puffy haired decoder who’d happened by their table.

Tsunade’s elbows thudded on the wooden top. “Shizune, what’s going on? You look like hell.” Eyes focused, she continued. “You gave me the wrong scroll three times yesterday.”

Shizune inhaled, taking a bite of food, and chewing slowly. “I’m not sure Tsunade-sama, I just haven’t been able to sleep very well.”

“I haven’t seen you like this since that boy in Hidden Waterfall.” Tsunade paused motioning to the waiter “Sake please.”

Shizune eyes bugged. “Tsunade-sama, maybe you should skip that? It’s still early.” Shizune tried to make eye contact with the waiter.

Tsunade placed her hand across the table grabbing Shizune’s and giving it a small squeeze. Tonton snuggled into her leg oinking. 

“Who’s distracting you Shizune?” Tsunade continued.

Shizune’s head tilted, Tsunade was an attentive person when she applied herself. It wasn’t a surprise that she’d noticed her recent mess ups. Shifting her legs out from underneath her, she popped her hip to the side.

“I think I need to start dating.” Shizune bit her lip.

Tsunade poured a cup of sake throwing it back, she closed her eyes, brows furrowing. 

“Ah It's about time.” Tsunade said her hand and cup thudding to the table.

Shizune’s mouth opened. “What?”

“You’re miserable without men.” Tsunade shrugged her mouth tilting. “Abstinence isn’t the life for everyone, is it Genma?” She tipped another shot back.

“Oh haha.” Shizune laughed awkwardly. “No, there’s no one in particular at the moment.” She pet Tonton between the ears.

“I was sure that mission would’ve done it.” Tsunade shrugged.

“Are you trying to set us up?” Shizune leaned forward.

“Of course not, if it happens it happens.” Tsunade waved her off laughing and finishing a shot.

Shizune had managed to persuade Tsunade back into the office around three, setting her up with signature work. While Tsunade was tipsy it wasn’t to the level where she couldn’t work on something simple. This rule bending probably wasn’t anything the previous hokage would have done, but they weren’t working with traditional hokage material at the moment.

“Tsunade-sama have a bit much today?”

Leaning in her office doorway was Genma arms crossed, senbon twitching.

“Is it that obvious?” Shizune put her hand to her face, her teeth clenched.

“I mean she’s bright red and muttering about you forcing her to get carpal tunnel..” He smirked mirth dancing in his eyes.

When her head bowed Genma placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come out tonight, it’s been ages since I’ve seen you.”

“We went on a mission together a month ago.” Shizune replied.

He tugged her hair lightly “That’s almost two months ago, you’re getting rusty.”

Shizune tilted her head back looking at him “Alright, I can do tonight but can we make it late? 8ish?”

“Sure sure, see ya at the industry bar.” Genma smiled rubbing her shoulder before taking off with a wave.

Tsunade had sobered up by around 7pm and there had been an emergency request at the hospital. Shizune thought she should take it, but on Tsunade’s insistence she headed out for the night. It was a little strange to be early, punctuality was important to her but she’d originally thought that she’d make it right on time.

The steady red glow over the bar came into view, the burnt out d left “Inustry” flickering in the dark. She pushed open the heavy wooden door, wrinkling her nose at the dull scent of beer, the red paint inside peeled in areas, indents from kunai were visible, and the dart boards hung crookedly at the back of the room. She spied an open booth towards the back of the room. A thunderous voice rang out.

“Shizune-san, what a joy to see you!” The shiny black bowl cut and loud green spandex waved from the back end of the bar top. Gai was beaming as he got up heading towards the front door. Shizune felt stiff as her eyes lingered on his companion, Kakashi’s eye tilted smiling. 

“Gai-san h-how are you?” Shizune was being pulled towards the end of the bar guided by Gai as he steered her towards his stool plopping her down. Shizune took a breath, the woodsy scent notable as Gai plunked down on her opposite side.

“It’s so rare to see you out, will Tsunade-sama be joining?” He smiled enthusiastically

“No, not tonight.”

“Oh good for you taking a break! You work so hard, it’s excellent to see you relaxing, isn’t it Kakashi?” 

Their shoulders were nearly touching, Shizune could feel the heat radiating from his body. She turned a bit, meeting his gaze. 

“Good to see you Shizune.” His voice was slow and soothing he leaned an elbow on the bar casually. 

Shizune swallowed the fantasies rising to her mind, she faced forward nodding to the bartender.

“Sake, please.”

Gai was still talking. Shizune was aware of that even as she struggled to pay attention to his questions. Kakashi’s leg brushed against hers, she leaned towards him unthinking as her pulse spiked. 

“Lee has grown so much, recovering brilliantly after Tsunade-sama’s help. Your research went so far in aiding the recovery Shizune-”

“Shizune!” Genma was waving at her from his place at the front door.

Gai’s eyes closed a half smirk on his lips “ah forgive me Shizune-san. I didn’t know we were intruding on your springtime of youth. You’re here to meet a date.”

Shizune spat sake and coughed wildly. Genma had rounded the bar patting her on the back helpfully. 

“Yo Kakashi, Gai mind if we move to a booth, looks like there’s no more room here.” Genma rubbed circles on Shizune’s back as she continued to dry coughed tears forming in her eyes.

“You ok Shizune?” Kakashi asked.

“I’m fine” She rasped, taking a sip of water from the glass the bartender brought her.

Genma grabbed her drink and they migrated to a free booth in the back. Picking up her water she swiped the tears from her eyes. What was happening tonight? She wasn’t on a date, Genma was a close friend, who’d asked her out to drinks. Ok so that could be misinterpreted. She turned her head to the side, blushing when she caught Kakashi’s eye. 

Genma spoke next to her ear “You don’t mind do you?”

Shizune’s brow furrowed “Mind what?” she whispered back.

“The extras?” He tilted his head back.

“Oh no, it’s fine.” She shook her head.

Shizune scooched into the booth, the long rectangular table left room for two on each side. She stiffened as Kakashi slid in next to her, shoulders raised as she set her elbows on the table. Genma quirked an eyebrow handing her the sake bottle. 

“Can I get anyone else a refill?” His senbon bobbed as he spoke.

“I’ll take one.” Kakashi nodded. 

“Alright that’s two for the table, you’re pretty low Shizune.”

“I’ll help you Genma, how generous of you to buy us a round.” Gai enthused.

“Right.” Genma nodded heading towards the bar.

Shizune felt the weight of the silence when they left, she sipped her sake. It was beginning to feel unnatural she glanced at him.

“How have you been Kakashi?” 

“Not bad, staying healthy, you could always confirm if you’re worried.” Kakashi shrugged and sipped his beer.

Shizune felt her mouth go slack. What the hell! “Kakashi, if you’re imp-”

“Here you go!” Gai said returning with their drinks to the table, he sat and topped Shizune off.

She looked to the bar, watching as a young kunoichi with long sandy blond hair laughed and grabbed Genma’s bicep. 

“Shizune-san.” Gai looked at her seriously as he talk whispered loudly, his hand covering the side of his face. “I think you might want to reconsider seeing Genma. I didn’t know he was so ungentlemanly.” Gai shook his head towards the flirting pair at the bar.

Shizune’s eyes squinted her mouth tight. “We’re just friends.”

Gai nodded “Just be careful.”

“Be careful of what?” Genma returned beer in hand as he sat down in the booth next to Gai.

Gai laughed heartily, throwing his hand behind his head “Of the dangers of youth!”

Shizune and Kakashi looked to one another, both remaining quiet.

“A friend of yours?” Shizune motioned at the blond who was eyeing Genma from her table a few rows away.

“Oh yeah we dated for a bit a few months back but she’s too young for me.”

Genma scratched his chin, winking at Shizune.

Shizune laughed “I didn’t think you were ageist.” Her stomach pulled as Kakashi’s leg pressed against hers.

“I’m absolutely not.” His gaze was bright “I don’t have any judgement for age, you should know I prefer older women.”

Kakashi who’d been relatively subdued nodded. “A lot of men like older women.”

“Sure sure I get sophisticated.” Shizune waved her hand, afterall men loved Tsunade. “But that’s not all there is to it.” Her speech was a little looser. 

“What are you getting at Shizune?” Genma was smiling watching as she drank another glass. 

“Well you know.” She glared at him not wanting to say it in front of so many men.

“I know?” Genma refilled her glass watching as she furrowed her brow.

“Men like curves!” Shizune shouted a little too loudly judging from the way the tables near theirs quieted. 

Gai’s jaw dropped as both Kakashi and Genma erupted into laughter.

“Are you saying women don’t care how men look?” Genma replied between breaths.

“No, but it’s not the same, you get to age you know and still be considered sexy.” Shizune threw back another shot leaning towards Kakashi as she spoke across the table.

“Older women are still sexy.” Genma quipped.

“Only if they’re aesthetically pleasing.” Shizune shot back, her stubborn side was rearing its head as the alcohol cheered for her. 

“Ok ok so sexy isn’t everything, you can be beautiful and older.” Genma leaned back in the booth.

“Oh really?” Shizune was sarcastic as she looked at the men at the table all respectively nodding their heads in agreement.

“Did you eat yet Shizune? You’re getting tipsy.” Genma laughed as she folded her arms over her chest. “No” she pouted.

“I’ll order.” Kakashi stood, the heat leaving her side as he did. She ran a hand absently along her leg where they’d touched.

It had gone several more rounds and by the time the food showed up. Shizune ate a few bites of the fish Kakashi had mentioned, it was really good, but mostly she finished a bottle of sake and worked through her third. They’d moved on to Gai telling a story about how he had bested Kakashi at rowshambow while they were both hammered and staggering through the streets of Konoha the last time they’d met for drinks. Kakashi had oddly responded with “acorn” to which Genma spit beer out of his mouth and Shizune repeatedly asked what the big joke was.

They wound down around midnight when Gai started crying into Genma’s shoulder rambling about how beautiful it was that his young team members Neji and Tenten were in a secret relationship. 

“I should be going.” Shizune hiccupped, she set her hand on Kakashi’s bicep squeezing. “Do you mind?” She was leaning in close smiling at him. 

He started to slide out and she fell forward catching herself with her arms. 

“Oy Shizune.” Genma said as he watched her.

“I’m fine.” Shizune waved her arm, getting out of the booth and holding the table as she stood swaying. Kakashi put an arm on her to hold her steady.

Gai’s wailing increased, Genma grit his teeth. 

“I’ll take you home, come on.” Kakashi said.

“I don’t need it.” Shizune protested.

Genma sighed, patting Gai’s back he looked at Kakashi. “Alright, I’ll take the big one.” He nodded.

The air was cool as they made their way out of the bar. Shizune stumbled over some rocks putting her hands out for balance. Kakashi warped an arm around her waist supporting her as he guided her forward.

“Which way.” He nodded as she pointed straight and motioned to take a left. She felt relaxed as she leaned into his shoulder. The streets were quiet.

“Kakashi?”

“Hm?” He answered.

“Were you flirting with me earlier?” Shizune poked a finger into his chest.

“I was?” He tilted his head back as she reached to smack him, grabbing her arm. She was forced to face him pressed against his chest by the arm around her waist. His hand slid up, coming to cradle her hand between them. Goosebumps prickled at her skin as his thumb caressed her, an alcohol heat wave whooshed through her. 

Kakashi brought her hand up with his, she felt the fabric of his mask under her fingertips. He pulled it down slowly releasing her. Shizune felt her heartbeat, her hand came to rest on his face exploring the smoothness, her fingers fanned down his neck playing with his hair. She moved to close the distance between them tasting him. It was sensuous, the taste of beer, her toes curled. He guided her backward under the streetlamp, her back connected with the cool wood. Kakashi pressed closer, his knee wedging between her thighs. Shizune threaded her fingers through his hair, grazing his scalp. They stayed that way exploring eachothers mouths. Kakashi pulled back, she whimpered, untangling her hands as he watched her heat in his eye. 

“We should get you home.” Kakashi whispered, pulling his mask up. She nodded, wobbling back to the street as his hands guided her.

Shizune felt lightheaded, she was getting drunker as they walked. She gripped Kakashi’s arm as she stumbled up the steps. Swaying in front of the door, she leaned carefully onto the frame. Her tongue poking out as she missed the keyhole. Kakashi watched as she threw her fist into the air on the last try.

“Got it.” She smiled at him. She swayed inside leaving the door open she grabbed the wall as a spin shook her. Kakashi stepped in after her.

“Come on let’s get you to bed.” Kakashi closed the door, Shizune felt her knees give out as she sank to the floor. Kakashi chuckled as she pouted, he ran a hand over her ankle tracing down to the strap of her sandal, he undid it, slipping it off. Shizune’s breath caught as he undid her other sandal, she felt currents where his fingers grazed. He helped her stand up and she noticed the height difference without her heels. Shizune swayed down the hallway heading to her bedroom.

“pajamas, pajamas.” Shizune mumbled softly as she opened the door heading to the dresser against the wall, she pulled the top drawer open with a tug. The drawer ripped out of the dresser, hanging oddly as negligees spilled out, She pressed her hands over the clothes to keep them from falling. 

She took in a deep breath her head tilting back. “ah” 

“Aren’t you going to help?” Shizune’s eyes whipped to him as he hung back in the doorway. 

“Do you want me to?” Kakashi replied.

“Yes.” She folded her arms, her hip jutting to one side as the drawer fell free. 

Kakashi sighed walking into the room slowly to pick up the drawer. He popped it back into place, turning to pick up the clothes on the floor. He shoved them into the drawer before shutting it. 

“You can’t be rough with them!” Shizune gasped opening the drawer again and pulling out the crumpled negligees. She laid a black one out onto the bed, setting two next to it she began to fold. As best as she could while drunk, which was difficult with the slick material.

Kakashi grabbed the other two, folding them quickly and putting them back into the drawer.

“Shizune, I think they’ll be fine for the evening we should get you into bed.” Shizune frowned as the negligee in her hand unfolded when she picked it up.

“Yeah you’re right I’m ready for bed.” Shizune began to unfasten her dress, letting it slip off her shoulders. Kakashi eye traveled the length of her, his imagination didn’t do any justice to the mesh bodysuit. 

“Oh” Shizune squeaked blushing as she realized she’d started stripping in front of him. “Can you turn around?”

Kakashi left the room without another word. She could hear the cupboards opening in her kitchen. Shizune sat on her bed after popping the snaps on her bodysuit managing to tug it off after a few pulls she grabbed the negligee slipping it on. 

She heard a throat clearing, in the doorway Kakashi stood with a glass of water. Shizune met his eyes. “Can you help me?”

“You need me to tuck you in.” His voice was teasing. He walked into the room setting the glass of water on her nightstand.

“No, just with my wrappings.” Shizune fidgeted on the bed.

Kakashi walked over standing to the side of her. He tore through her wrappings in one motion using both hands.

“Hey you can unwind them you know.” Shizune gasped, pointing a finger at him.

“No, I don’t think that’s possible at the moment.” His eye was dark, a warning.

“Oh” She replied softly “Thank you.”

Kakashi bent down heaving her over his shoulder. Shizune let out a surprised squeak. He walked around to the head of the bed pulling the covers back. He brought her forward, catching her head he lowered her down so she didn’t smack into the pillow. His breath caught, hands still wrapped around her. Her hair was fanned around her head, the black silk of her pajamas rode up her thighs, and her lips softly parted. Kakashi pulled the covers up, his hand resting on the pillow beside her. He leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead. “Good night Shizune.”

Shizune grabbed his hand threading her fingers through his. “Good night Kakashi, thank you.” She gave it a squeeze before releasing and rolling over to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I moved! Took a while before I could write again, this chapter came together enjoyably once the inspiration hit. 
> 
> I totally believe Shizune has an uber feminine side and having a stash of silky things seems like a private indulgence that's up her alley.
> 
> Kakashi and Shizune both pervs I say.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I liked writing it. :)


	6. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - There is some Shizune background in here which alludes to her encountering a pedophile. It is not intensely descriptive but I want this warning upfront so anyone can know in advance incase it's a trigger and decide accordingly.

Splatters echoed in the darkness. The inky blue sky seeped into the window as Shizune crouched over the toilet retching. Resting her head on the porcelain she flushed her temples throbbed. Sinking down she sprawled across the tiles, placing her hands over her stomach as waves of nausea rolled through her. Making it to the kitchen would let her take a tonic to calm it but the reality was that there wasn’t much for a hangover. Objectively it wasn’t always great to be a medical ninja, especially when you were wickedly hungover and the answer was rehydrating until you’re better.

Inhaling she rose to a sitting position, leaning over the tub to turn the shower taps, she had to get ready for work. Pulling her slip and panties off she climbed in, sitting under the stream, she opened her mouth, swished water, and spit it out. Face scrunching as the sour taste she tried to abate revived when she opened her shampoo the soft honey scent filling her nostrils.

Kissing Kakashi last night had been a mistake, and a burning hangover seemed to be a fair punishment. Even in her discomfort her mind spiraled, thoughts of the floating sensations, and his tenderness when he tucked her in mixed with her grinding headache. Shizune could embrace the idea of dating but that didn’t give her the right to walk across those lines with patients, again. Inhaling she stood sudsing until clean. Twisting the water off she brushed her teeth furiously and dressed. Stopping in the kitchen to mix a thick blue gel into a glass of water. She sipped it gingerly on the walk to the tower, praying for relief.

“Good morning Shizune!” Genma was chipper as he caught her at the door to the office. He put his hands on her shoulders following as she walked in.

“A little too much for you last night?” He gave her shoulders a squeeze and grabbed a chair sinking into it.

“Don’t be mean.” Shizune huffed grabbing files from a cabinet and slapping them onto her desk.

“You got home ok?” Genma dropped his playful attitude giving her a fixed look.

“Yes, I did.” She folded her arms plopping into the chair.

“Kakashi seemed eager to help.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “Well I was a bit of a mess.”

“Have you considered he might be interested in said mess?” Genma stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Shizune reached for her drink taking a sip “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Genma raised an eyebrow. “Sure.” He smiled. “but would you be interested?”

“In him?” She set the glass back on the table, avoiding his eyes as she remembered the kiss.

Genma nodded smiling “yeah, Hachi him.”

Shizune sighed tilting her head, she couldn’t lie to him “I’m thinking of dating, but that’s not saying there’s any candidates.” 

Genma shifted, crossing his arms over his chest, “I want to take you out.” His brown eyes held steady, his senbon wobbling as he nibbled it, was he nervous?

“I, what?” Shizune stuttered eyes wide.

“Friendship aside Shizune, I’m serious. Give it a thought.” Genma stood to leave. 

“Are you sure?” She choked, sitting up straight. 

“You know I am.” He faced her, their eyes meeting before he disappeared.

Shizune folded over and rested her head on top of the files, groaning in headache or confusion, she couldn’t tell which. Sighing, she stood up and grabbed the day's briefing for Tsunade.

Evening rolled by and Shizune had rushed to Tsunade’s office panting as she threw the door open. Tsunade had gotten out of a day long housing stipend review meeting with the council and Shizune knew that she would be in a mood. 

Tsunade’s brow furrowed as she pointed to the stack of papers on the end of her desk. “It's all settled. I need a favor, take over Sakura’s lesson tonight. She’s going over bone breaks.”

Shizune agreed, noting the small paper on Tsunade’s desk, she couldn’t make out the words, but she did recognize Jiraya’s handwriting. Tsunade had been putting an immense amount of time into thinking about security matters especially in regards to Naruto and Sasuke. Shizune grabbed the budget paperwork, she hurried to drop the paperwork off at the registrar’s, then took off for the hospital to meet Sakura. 

Setting up a small demo room in an empty surgery unit, she rolled her sleeves and pinned them back. Grabbing a femur from an anatomical skeleton model Shizune placed it on a metal table. Lifting her palm up she surged chakra into her fist slamming it down like a hammer at the narrowest part, there was a resounding crack. The bone chipped forming a craggy circular pattern at the point of impact.

“Hi Shizune-senpai.” Sakura stood in the doorway waving.

“Sakura, come in.” Shizune motioned inviting her in. “How have rounds been?” Sakura readjusted her headband, tightening it. “They’re great, I’ve been enjoying the pediatric wing, the babies are so cute.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Shizune smiled. “We’re gonna get to work on your bone healing today.” Shiznue swished around the table, to her makeshift desk. Where an overflow of medical files sat for her to read, while Sakura worked.

“We’ll start with this femur. Knitting bones without the surrounding blood and tissue is considerably harder but if you can do this your first break in the field will be much easier.”

Sakura's eyes were sharply as she soaked in the instructions. Shizune felt at ease, their profession tended to attract disciplined types. The times she’d done one-on-one lessons with Sakura it had given her flashbacks of being a young determined kunoichi learning alongside Tsunade.

They worked in tandem, the sound of flipping pages rustled in the room. Sakura took in a soft breath interrupting the pages. Shizune came back to the table watching as the fissure that stretched the length of the bone slowly started to close. Sakura exhaled, her focus waved and she glared at the bone. 

“Let’s take a break.” Shizune smiled and left the room to grab drinks from the vending machine.

“It feels weird to not be sent on many missions right now.” Sakura looked out the window watching a bedraggled team enter the hospital. Shizune handed her a can of peach tea, sitting next to her.

“I can understand. You know it’s not so different if you’re heading this route, it’s pretty common to shuffle around teams and be on reserve as a medical ninja.” Shizune sipped her can of green tea.

“I can’t do that.” Sakura looked to Shizune, her eyes shining. “I have to get strong, Naruto and...” Shizune waited, Sakura clenched her empty fist. “Have you ever been in love?”

Shizune pursed her lips, setting her drink on the floor. “I have.”

“What did you do when it didn’t work out?” Sakura’s voice had gone soft as she slumped in her chair, the fiery determination whooshing from her with an exhale.

“I mean, there was a choice involved. It wasn’t one-way street Sakura.” Shizune placed a hand on her shoulder. “I think there’s a lot of opportunities for love, they don’t look the same, and some are more fulfilling than others but they’re there.”

Sakura nodded sipping her drink. “I just can’t imagine being with anyone else.”

“And maybe that’s true for you Sakura. No one can tell you what’s right in love.” Shizune squeezed her shoulder and picked up her tea.

“Thanks, Shizune-senpai.” Sakura smiled, the tears hugging her waterline refused to spill.

They ended late, Sakura managed to form some decent knitting, it would be a handful of days before she mastered it. Shizune slipped her shoes off, ragged as she flopped on her couch. Inhaling she mulled over the morning and her stomach growled. Begrudgingly she got off the couch to comb through the refrigerator. Hanging her head as a few eggs stared back at her in the bright white light. 

Taking them out she prepped to soft boiling them. Watching as the water heated. Genma had asked her out. Hugging herself, she acknowledged that her inner 11-year-old was cheering. The bubbles on the pan swam to the surface of the water, she lowered the eggs in. 

Talking to Sakura seemed less complicated than her own love life. She’d kissed Kakashi last night and this morning Genma surprised her. Shaking her head she cleaned some rice under the faucet and popped it into the rice cooker. She grabbed an acupuncture book off the living room shelf. Her thoughts ping-ponging while the food cooked. After half reading, she set the book down, paced to the kitchen and lifted the phone off the wall.

“Hello?” his voice was groggy.

“Did I wake you?” She scratched the back of her neck turning in a circle as the phone cord wrapped around her. “I’m sorry I can call back.”

“No, no you’re good, can’t sleep?” Sheets rustled on the other line. “Did you want me to come over?” She could hear his sleepy smile. 

“Ahaha no. I just.. Genma I thought about what you said.” She twisted to unwind the cord, swallowing as her tongue stuck in her mouth dry.

There was a pause “And?”

“Let’s do it.” Her heart hammered in her chest, she squeezed her eyes closed.

He laughed “Ok Hachi, Saturday, I’m picking you up. Good night Shizune.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The hellebore is grown in small patches in the land of frost. Its blooms are highly regarded for their antipsychotic properties. Side effects include extreme drowsiness, restlessness, dizziness, nausea and vomiting._

“Do we have an area for this?” Shizune pulled the book closer to her face.

Tsunade sighed “It’s protected by a clan in the land of frost. I got word of a potential in.”

Shizune looked up waiting for her to continue. “I need you to do a Kunochi’s duty.”

“Of course Tsunade-sama.” Shizune nodded knowingly. Their male counterparts were rarely asked on missions of this nature. To use body and charm to eliminate an enemy, or gain access to information was a niche that historically the very first Kunochi had filled. Missions like this were considered prestigious.

There had been one opportunity for her to do something along these lines before she’d left the village with Tsunade. There was a man snatching girls at night in a tourist village outside of Konoha. The memory of him leering over her, the squeak of the flimsy mattress, and the dampness of the dark room were unforgettable. The academy class for girls didn’t do justice to what it meant to put your body on the line as kunoichi. She Swallowed, taking a mission like this now meant more than being bait.

“The Nomura clan are specialized medicinal traders, their operation is run on the northside of the country, they’re financially invested in the local community and run various onsens. The concern is their deep ties with Hidden Cloud, it’s politically disadvantageous for us to enter as Shinobi.” Tsunade crossed her arms, propping her breasts up. “It’d be of value to be to get a line in on the Hellebore, or a sample for synthesis.”

Shizune hugged Tonton to her chest as she read the letter from Jiraiya, her target was the male heir of the clan Shiroyan Nomura. He was seemingly well dispositioned with the exception of his families irritation over his hobby of entertaining a plethora of women.

“I’m bringing in a partner, I want you to work with Kakashi.” Tsunade finished.

“Don’t you think he might be needed for another mission Tsunade-sama?” Shizune blinked, he was being loaned out to various teams with Sasuke and Naruto out of the village.

“I'm not sending you alone, with hidden cloud so close, the Nomura contract them for additional security.” Tsunade stood a hand on her hip.

The door to the office swung open. “Yo.” Kakashi’s silver unbothered hair walked into the room.

Shizune warped her arms around her midsection as they left the office. They had orders to leave immediately.

“I want to thank you for the other night.” She broke their silence looking ahead as they left the building.

“You were energetic, I didn’t know you had such an affinity for silk.” He spoke in his usual languid way.

Shizune blushed. “Did you have any thoughts about the mission.” She lifted her chin sniffing.

“I mean I don’t doubt your ability to get information, are you planning on bringing jammies, it’d be to our advantage.”

Shizune bristled “Pervert.”

Kakashi’s lone eye smiled “Just stating the facts.”

They made a plan to meet after they packed and split ways. Shizune hugged herself mentally ticking off items as she stood in her apartment. Zipping her bag she threw it over her shoulder. Grabbing the door knob, she paused turning to the kitchen. Releasing the knob she dropped the pack to the floor. Flinging open a kitchen cabinet she grabbed a small purple bottle and a red box, hurriedly unzipping the bag she set them in a small interior pocket securing them and rezipping, she threw the bag over her shoulders and set out to meet Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting so excited for more of this story, there's gonna be some changes, and shifts coming up so be on the look out for some edits to warnings/tags and whatnot. :)


End file.
